Taken Hostage
by Eggwonna
Summary: The Doctor and Clara travel to Diadem to relax, but what will they do when they are kidnapped and taken hostage? Nothing could be worse - until the Doctor's old companions are captured too. Spoilers for season 7!
1. Period 1

**A/N - Here's my first fanfiction for Doctor Who! :D**

**(SPOILERS! ;) Spoilers for everything! This is the 11th Doctor, and he's traveling with Clara. This is also in first person for The Doctor. I write best in first person, and it will be interesting to convey all those wibbly wobbly timey wimey thoughts that we never hear into my story!**

**Warnings - Action packed, probably Doctor WHUMP, stuff like that. :) No inappropriate content and no swearing! Yay!**

**Yjfbsgsvbjdrjbd (That's meant to be gibberish ;) ) I love Doctor Who so much! The 11th Doctor is my favorite - no question. 9 was good, and 10 was great - but 11...GAH! He's so COOL!**** Although I admit that I liked him much better when he was with the Ponds.**

**I don't own any of Doctor Who - in case you wondered that for some odd reason. That all belongs to BBC, as it should. And Steven Moffat...**

**The chapters in this will be called periods - because plain old chapter is boring, and anything Doctor Who can't be boring (that's just out of the question.) Plus Google said period can be another word for chapter. BAM. If Google says so, it must be true, right?**

* * *

**Period One – Diadem**

"Where do you want to go?" I ask Clara. This is so exciting - I found her! I found her! I'm not alone anymore, not like I was after Amy and Rory...no. I push the thought away. No use in thinking of that. I distract myself from the depressing thoughts by doing a little twirl on my heels.

"Where can I go?" Clara asks.

"Well," I look up at her excitedly. She's plopped herself on top of the console, feet hanging over the edge. She's so impossible - like a talking banana. Wait, no - bad comparison. But she doesn't make sense at all. She's fascinating. Fascinating enough for me to abandon solitude and go after her, even after she died - twice**. **No, three times now...Well, kind of. She - wait a moment...

"DON'T SIT ON THAT SWITCH!" I shout in panic. I've startled her, and she jumps off the console immediately. I run over to where she was sitting and check the switch. Phew, she didn't flip it. "Ah, good. No harm done. Sorry to have scared you." I say, turning to her.

"What does that switch do? And you didn't scare me, just took me by surprise."

"Whatever you say." I say, waving my hand dismissively. She was scared, even if she won't say it. "Well...let's just say that if you _had _flipped the switch, well..."

"Well, _what_?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The TARDIS would start over-heating and then it would become hard to breath and little fires might start inside the radiator and that would be awfully bad. It could have destroyed her. Well, hurt her at least. Then I would have to rebuild her _again, _which would be quite irritating considering I just did that recently and I rather like how it turned out - _thank you very much _- and plus who knows how long _that _might take. I mean, honestly, do you _know _how long it takes to reconstruct the TARDIS? A _week_. At best. Sometimes it's taken up to _two _weeks!"

"Slow down, chin boy! You know no one can understand you while you talk that fast, right?"

"What?"

Clara sighs. "Slow...Down..." She says, poking me in the stomach.

"Hey!" I protest, swatting her hand away. She rolls her eyes and looks up at me, as if expecting me to answer a question of some sort. "What?" She just raises her eyebrows at the question. "_What?_"

"You never answered my question!"

"...Question...? Oh! Yes, _that _question. You can pick anywhere. Just pick a place off the top of your head and we'll go there, promise."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

She thinks for a moment."I don't know! Take me somewhere nice."

"Alright, let's go to Diadem, the most relaxing planet in the Galaxy!" I dart around the console, flipping switches, pressing buttons, kicking that old lever that never wants to cooperate. "Blimey, haven't been to Diadem in quite a while, not since my fifth regeneration! Wonder if anything's changed..."

That wonderful TARDIS sound fills the console room as I flip the proper switches. I stick my tongue out and taste the sweet, familiar taste of the TARDIS air hanging around us.

I rush to Clara. "Come, come, come!" I say excitedly, dragging her after me as I run for the TARDIS doors. I skid to a halt and Clara runs into me, bouncing off slightly as we collide.

"Hey!" She says indignantly.

"You open the doors, Clara. I want to see your reaction when you see Diadem."

Clara beams at me and pushes the doors open. I watch her face intently, and a giddy happiness runs through me as I see her awestruck expression. I push her out onto the planet and step out eagerly next to her.

Before us is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen. Flowers of impossible shades cover the rich light blue grass. The sky is a rich peachy pink, and the sun and moon shine high in the sky at the same time. The trees are thick and tall, with tops like palm trees.

"Oh my goodness...It's beautiful..." Clara breaths.

"Thought you'd like it!" I say as I close and lock the TARDIS. Clara runs over to a patch of blue and silver flowers, picks a few, and takes a deep whiff. Her hair blows in the wind, and she stands there, on the hill we landed on. Her light pink blouse seems to fit with the scenery around her.

"There's so much to see her, Clara!" I declare as I walk over to her.

I left my tweed jacket in the TARDIS, as I knew what the weather would be pleasant; as always here. I'm wearing my red bowtie and the matching red braces. I'm in my element.

"Doctor, look over there." Clara points to another hill a little distance away. On it a group of figures are jumping up and down, waving and calling to us. "Do you know them?"

"I'm not sure..." I say honestly.

"Only one way to find out."

"Could be dangerous."

"What's wrong with dangerous?"

* * *

**So, Diadem is a real planet on Doctor Who, and appeared during the Doctor's 5th regenerated time. (Or so said Wikipedia) The Internet didn't give any description of the planet, only that it was very relaxing - so I created the look all by myself. :)**


	2. Period 2

**A/N - Oh my goodness! 138 views, 2 reviews, 2 favorites, and SIX followers in ONE day?! Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

**Period Two - A Dark Reality**

"Hello, kind sir!" I shout as Clara and I jog over to the stranger. Now that we're closer it's easy to see he is an alien of some sort. He has light tan skin, more like scales, actually. He blinks his red eyes at us and nods at me questioningly.

"Ah, yes. I'm The Doctor. And who are you?"

The creature narrows his eyes at me.

"Err...Were you signaling to us?"

"Doctor..." Clara says hesitantly. Can't she tell that I'm trying to talk here?

"Not now Clara, I'm busy."

The alien is now glaring at me. Well, this isn't going well _at all_.

"Right...Uh..."

"Doctor!" This time Clara screams, and I whirl around to face her, in time to see her collapse into the arms of another alien, obviously the same species as the first.

"Clara!" I rush forward, but strong hands grab me by the arms in an iron grip, pulling me back. "Oi! Get off! What are you doing? Clara, are you ok? Clara!"

A needle is injected into my neck, and my vision instantly goes pitch black. I can't see a thing. I can't talk. I can't hear. I can't move. I feel myself falling, and then I'm being pulled up and dragged away - but to where I have no idea. I'm utterly disoriented. What's going on?

* * *

I'm shoved onto something, and then I feel tight metal clasped onto my wrists, ankles, and then a big panel across my torso, holding me against some sort of stand-up plate, which is leaned back slightly at an angle so that I stay up. My arms are stuck close to my sides. Another needle is injected into my neck, and my vision, speech, hearing, and movement slam back into action.

I yelp at the sudden light and blink furiously to get rid of the blotchy red dots. My vision finally clears and I get a good look at my surroundings. The tan, scaly aliens are in the room - 5 to be exact.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want?" I demand. It's not that I'm not semi used to situations like this, but after a while you really do get tired of being tied up - you know?

"You are the Doctor?" One of them speaks up, approaching me. It's the first time I've heard one of them speak. From the pitch I would judge it to be a male, but a male what? What species is this?

"Yes." I sigh. "But you haven't answered _my _questions. I _did _ask first, after all -"

Another one of the aliens flips a switch on a panel built into the wall, and a sudden, excruciating pain sears through me. It feels as if someone has sent electricity through my veins. I yell and struggle against my restraints, desperately trying to escape the agony.

"W-what...Stop! Please!" I shout, energy draining from me as I go into a spasm. "Please..."

The alien flips the switch back, and just like that, the shocking stops. I slump in my restraints. I've never been immune to pain, not even after all the times it's been inflicted upon me. I gasp for breath. "T-thank you..."

"Do not thank us, you sniffling, rotten filth!" The one by the switch snarls at me. His hand seems to be itching to flip the electricity shocks on again, so I decide not to anger him further. Silence hangs in the room. The loudest sound is my heavy breathing.

"At least tell me where my friend is? Is she ok?" I ask cautiously.

"You will see her soon enough, _Doctor_." Another alien says, coming forward. This one seems to be a female though. She is taller than the others and sturdier too. There's a red belt wrapped around her waist. "Do you know who we are?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

"I wouldn't know. I have only heard of you in stories."

"Well, I am well known."

"In history lessons. The ones that involve the destruction of over ten thousand of my species." She whispers, leaning towards me. Her red eyes look slightly crazy.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about -" The agony starts again without warning, and I let out a high, strangled yell. The alien with the belt straightens and just stands there, watching as I jerk and scream. The pain vanishes again, and I crumple.

"Over _ten thousand _died!" The female screams, smacking me hard in the face, causing it to snap to the side painfully. "My whole family was murdered because of you! How _dare _you say that you don't know what I am talking about? Do you kill so many that the destruction you caused my species is nothing to you?"

My head reels. Over ten thousand dead, because of me? I honestly can't remember it...Because I did not do it. I did not. _I did not_.

"Please," I say slowly. "I swear I did not murder your species. I don't know what happened, but it was not because of me."

Again, the consuming pain engulfs me. It is sharp and quick. This time though, the leftover burn lasts, refusing to fade away. I lean my head back and pant heavily. My brow is wet with sweat. The main alien grabs my face and forces my head down to look her in the eyes.

"Five years ago, we were here. Then, a sonic blast sends a toxic star streaking towards this planet, killing 10,950 of us. And do you know how that star came here?" She leans her face towards mine. "Because you caused the planet Archinaga to explode, and that caused a chain reaction, hitting the stars around it."

My eyes grow wide. I did blow up Archinaga, not too long ago, actually. It was before Clara, sometime after Amy and Rory were taken from me. I was alone, and ran into some trouble with a group of cybermen on the planet. I couldn't stop them, and they killed all 100 of the tiny planet's inhabitants. To stop the cybermen, I blew up Archinaga, while I escaped on the TARDIS.

"I...I..." I struggle to create words. "I'm sorry...I'm...So sorry..."

"It's too late for that, Doctor." The alien hisses.

* * *

**I made up Archinaga - Nice name, huh? ;) - and the story, in case anyone was wondering :)**


	3. Period 3

**A/N – Longer wait = longer chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Period Three - Unpleasant Surprises**

"I didn't know...If I had known..." I stammer.

The shocks are sent through me again and I cry out desperately. My head pounds as the pain flows through my already weakened body. And then just like that it is over again. I let out a small whimper.

The alien leader narrows her eyes at me. "Don't pretend to be sorry now, Doctor."

"No...I swear I wouldn't have..."

"But you did, and because of it my whole family was killed! And you will pay for every. Single. Life." She whispers.

What have I done? How could I have been so careless? It was my own stupidity that killed so many. It's my fault...

"Do whatever you want to me." I whisper. "But _please_...let Clara go."

"Oh, but she's part of the plan, Doctor." The female is seething now.

"No, please!" I say hurriedly. "She has nothing to do with this! She wasn't even with me when it happened!" I struggle against my restraints. They will not hurt Clara. I won't let them. Too many have been hurt because of me...Too many dead...

"And what better way to hurt you than by using your precious companions?"

"No!" Out of the corner of my eye I see another alien come to me with a syringe in his hand. "No! Please! No!" I renew my attempts at escape, trying to slide around on the stand-up plate to get out from the metal clasps.

My struggling is useless, and the syringe is injected into my neck. Again, the bottomless darkness engulfs me and my senses.

* * *

Suddenly the dragging stops, and then my body is shoved away, and before I know it I slam into the ground. Unfortunately, the lack of ability to do anything doesn't stop the pain which is now throbbing throughout my body. Another needle in my neck and everything comes reeling back again. If I wasn't so terrified right now, I would probably make a remark on how tiresome the whole needle business has got. _If_ I wasn't terrified. _If _this wasn't all my fault...

"Doctor!" Someone tackles me, and I'm about to push them away and fight them, when I realize that they are hugging me. Clara.

"Oh, Clara...I'm so sorry..." I sit up and hug her back. I won't let them hurt her...Clara pulls away from me.

"Sorry? What did you do? What's going on? They've only just given me the antidote for that awful stuff..." I'm hardly listening. What am I going to do? My sonic screwdriver is gone, as well as my other useful knick-knacks that I keep in my tweed jacket, which I left in the TARDIS. That's another thing; I have absolutely no idea where the TARDIS could be. "Doctor? Doctor, talk to me!"

I bury my face in my hands. "I made a mistake, Clara...One that I can't fix."

"What?"

"I -"

There's a loud creaking sound from behind me, and I turn to see the metal door of our prison room opening. I jump to my feet and stand in front of Clara, blocking her. "Leave her alone. She didn't do anything!"

"We didn't come for her." One of the aliens scoffs. "Just to deliver someone." Without warning, they propel someone into the room. The stranger slams into me and we crash to the floor. I instantly realize that it's a woman, and try to get out from under her with as much dignity as possible. I look to the door, but it has already closed. I look back to the girl and my hearts skip a beat.

"River..." I barely manage.

River gets to her feet and comes to me, taking my hands in hers and looking me straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? What's going on?" Her voice is steady, but her gaze is full of concern.

"Who are you?" Clara asks tentatively.

River turns to Clara. "A friend, I promise." She turns back to me. "Is this your new companion? I've worried about you, Doctor. It's not good for you to be alone."

I sigh. "Yes. Clara - River. River - Clara." I say hurriedly, gesturing to them with my head.

"Hello." Clara says to River. She comes up to me. "But, Doctor, _what _is going on?"

I slip my hands out of River's and rub my face, turning away from them. How do I tell them what happened? Tell them that it's my fault...That I killed so many...That they are going to pay for my mistake...

"Sweetie...Tell us..." River says softly, taking me by the elbow and turning me back to her and Clara.

I take a deep breath. "Not too long ago, while I was traveling alone, I was on the planet Archinaga. It was attacked by cybermen, who killed everyone there. There were so many of them...And I couldn't think of what to do...So, I blew it up..."

"You blew what up?" Clara asks, confused.

"I destroyed the planet!" I yell. Clara takes a step back in shock at my loud outburst. "I...I didn't know what to do..." River comes over to me and plants a tender kiss on my lips. She pulls away and holds me at arm's length.

"You did everything you could. You had to make the choice - and you picked the right one." She reassures me.

"Hang on." Clara says, stepping forward. "So that's why these aliens are mad at us? Because you blew up a planet?"

I shake my head. "Apparently when I destroyed Archinaga it caused a chain reaction, which hit a nearby star and sent it here. A star is not meant to come within a 50 mile radius of this planet, and the toxic fumes it sent out killed over ten thousand of our captor's species." I burrow my face in my hands. "And that's why they hate me. That's why you were dragged into this mess...Because of me. It's always because of me!" I shout, walking quickly away from my two friends.

"Calm down." River says in a forceful voice.

"Calm down?" I hiss, turning back to her. "Don't you see? I've dragged you and Clara into this mess and there's no way out! They'll hurt you to get to me! They'll..." I trail off from my ranting. I don't want to say it.

"You'll be of no use to us in this state! If you really want to get us out, then you need to focus!"

"I..." Of course she's right. When is River ever not right about something? I close my mouth to look at her. "Do you have any ideas?" I ask hopefully.

"What about your screwdriver?" Clara pops in.

I shake my head. "They took that away before waking me up."

"Do you have any idea where the TARDIS is?" River asks, coming closer to me.

I blow out a breath and shake my head again. "That stuff they injected me with is completely disorienting. I tried to keep track of turns and directions but I couldn't think clearly."

"Alright, well-" River is cut off by the loud sound of the door opening again. I narrow my eyes but stay where I am.

The female leader steps into view and meets my gaze steadily. "Here's some more, Doctor. I thought you may want more company."

"Leave my companions alone! They didn't do anything to deserve this!"

She shakes her head. "Wake them up." She says dismissively to someone behind her. I watch as two people are shoved into the room. I look away quickly. I don't want to know who it is. I don't want to know who else I've dragged into this mess. I hear the movements behind me of River and Clara helping the newcomers to their feet.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Martha's voice sounds through the room.

I rub my face and turn to face her. I'm not very surprised to see Mickey beside her. They were together last time I saw them, before my last regeneration.

"Hello, Martha. Mickey." I nod to them.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Martha asks apprehensively.

Mickey narrows his eyes at me and grabs Martha's hand. "Are you in charge here?"

I let out a hollow laugh as I shake my head. "No...No. You don't recognize me?" My hearts ache at the realization. But of course they wouldn't. They have no way of knowing who I am. But the knowledge that I have changed so much from who I used to be is painful.

River and Clara stand to the side, seemingly unsure if they should step in.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Mickey says in a slightly hostile tone.

"You are so wrong on that, Mickey. Although I really can't blame you. I've regenerated since last you saw me. I visited you right before it happened. You two were about to get shot by a Sontaran until I stopped him."

Martha slides her hand out of Mickey's as she comes forward. "Doctor?"

I manage a small smile. "Hello, Martha Jones. It's been a while."


	4. Period 4

**A/N - Ok, so let me rant here...**

**Oh my feels filled TARDIS! Oh my sonic screwdriver! - In other words - Oh my goodness! So, I got 333 views in ONE day (Tuesday, when I posted the last chapter). And this story currently has 28 followers and 10 favorites. WHAT? Whoa! Thank you all sooo much! I'm really glad a lot of people seem to be enjoying it! I honestly did not expect my story to be noticed this much! I have really been enjoying writing it! If ever you get super impatient with updates you can just say so in the reviews and I'll try to write faster! Haha (While still making it good). Cuz sometimes I don't write super quickly, so I thought I'd throw that out there.**

**OK, rant over.**

**Ready.**

**Set.**

**RUN!**

* * *

**Period Four - Broken Hearts**

"Doctor?" Mickey says incredulously. He comes over to me and looks intently at my face. "Well, you've done it again, haven't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I have." I say more curtly than I intended. Martha is looking at me sadly, and I'm worried she might cry. I can't look at her any longer, so I look at the room we've been locked in. It's about the size of the main console platform in the TARDIS, after I rebuilt it. It has white walls and a black floor. No windows and only the one door that my friends have been shoved through. I examine the ceiling, it's black like the floor, and, like the floor, is perfectly solid.

I feel a hand on my arm and look to see Martha looking intently at me. "Doctor, you haven't explained why we're here yet."

"No, I suppose I haven't." I say in a resigned voice. Here goes nothing...

* * *

"Well, you certainly messed up, didn't you?" Mickey says bluntly. Martha punches him in the arm. "Ouch! Well, he did, didn't he?" He exclaims, rubbing his injury.

I glare at him. "You would be the one to say that, wouldn't you?" I already feel awful enough as it is, and I don't need Mickey the idiot insulting me right now.

"Shut up, Mickey!" Martha scolds. "We could do without your sarcasm right now."

"Oh, I wasn't being sarcastic."

I groan and rub my forehead. I got a headache while telling the story for the second time and Mickey isn't helping much. River comes over to me, steps behind me, and starts massaging my shoulders. I don't move, afraid that if I do she may stop - and it feels heavenly.

"You two act like a married couple or something." Mickey remarks.

"Well, there would be a reason for that." River replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clara asks incredulously.

"Doctor!" Martha says excitedly, coming over to me. "You're _married_?"

"Well...Yes, I suppose I am." I say, scratching my head. It still seems slightly odd to be linked to someone in such a permanent way as marriage.

Clara comes over to me so we stand face to face. River stops massaging my shoulders to be more in the conversation. "You're..._Married_?" Clara's voice is not as excited as Martha's was. In fact, she doesn't sound happy at all. "You two are married?"

"Wait, Sweetie," River says. I turn to her. Her arms are folded and an eyebrow is raised. What did I do? "You get a new companion, and then you don't tell her about me? You didn't even _mention_ that you were taken?"

"I didn't know it was something everyone needed to know!" I say innocently. Honestly, what's the problem here?

"Oh no, not worth telling me. Of course not." Clara scoffs.

"It's personal!" I protest.

"It's personal, but it's not private!" River stares me down.

"Eh...ah...ah..." I stammer.

"If it's worth anything," Mickey pips up. "Martha and I are married too." Thank you, Mickey! I knew he was good for something. Wait.

"You and Martha are married?" I ask, turning to him. "As in, to each other?"

"Yes...Why is that so hard to believe?" Martha asks. "We did come in here together, after all."

"Well, you were engaged before you even met him!" I say incredulously.

"Oh, so we're talking about _this _again, are we?" Mickey grumbles.

"It's a long story. A long and personal one." Martha says quickly.

I nod, accepting this. I can't expect Martha to tell me everything that's been going on in her life, after all, we haven't been in touch for so long.

I look back to Clara, she is still unhappy, but seems to have recovered from the shock. I turn to River hopefully, and am met with a silent stare.

"Come on, River." I start.

But there's the sound of the door opening again. Suddenly the feuds are forgotten. The humor is gone. We had our happy moment, and now it's time to face the truth again. What do our captors want now? Is it time for our torture, or are they bringing more of my friends in?

The alien leader steps into the room again, but surprisingly she doesn't look happy. I step forward so I'm a few feet away from her, but still standing protectively in front of my friends.

"We've been looking for your companions." She says impassively.

"I know." I say curtly.

"But we can't seem to get our hands on two of them."

"Which two?" Two? Only two? They should be having trouble getting to Rose, Amy, and Rory. They're safe in their parallel world and paradox. That's the only comfort I have right now. That they're safe. But now I'm not so sure...

"Sarah Jane Smith and Jack Harkness."

"_What?_" I know I shouldn't have let my shock through, but...What? Why would they be having a problem finding them? Them, of all people? Suddenly, I'm scared for what this means for Amy, Rory, and Rose. But these aliens can't possibly get to them. Can they? I can't even get to them...Not that I haven't tried...

"This surprises you?"

"Uh- No. It doesn't."

"You're lying."

"If I was, why would I tell _you _the truth? You've kidnapped me and my friends, and continue to look for more." I step forward so our faces are close. "But I promise you this; you will _not _hurt them. And if you try, be certain that I will stop you. And you'll be sorry that you ever had the idea of kidnapping them. I'll kill you before I'll let you hurt my companions." I growl.

The leader glares daggers at me. "You tried to act innocent before, and one might have believed that you were sorry for what you did to my species, but now you've only proved how dark you are. That you can kill without even flinching. You have hate inside of you, Doctor."

I stumbled backwards at her words. Is that true? Have I really become so cold? No, I can't let her get to me. I have to be strong to protect my friends.

"You don't know me."

"I know you're a murderer."

"How do you even know that I destroyed Archinaga?"

"Before the star hit our planet I was looking at the sky through my telescope in my yard. I saw the explosion, and then I saw a blue box flying away from it. When I found out that the explosion was responsible for my specie's death I began to research that box, and found out about you."

"And what species are you, exactly? You never told me."

"My species are the Kwana's. And I am the leader, as you have probably already deduced. My name is General Atisha. But enough of this, the reason I came was to get information from you."

"Whatever it is, I won't tell you."

"Oh, I think you will, Doctor."

I pretend to yawn. "And what information might that be?"

"How to get to Sarah Jane and Jack, of course."

"Ah, yes. Figured as much. Well, I'll make it easier for everyone and just tell the truth. I don't know where they are. I haven't seen either of them in a long time. So, I'm ever so sorry, but I can't help you."

General Atisha stares at me for a long moment. It feels like she's staring right through me and into my soul.

"Very well." She says at last. "But there is something else. Or someone that is." My hearts beat faster. I had thought that was all; that they hadn't found anyone else yet.

"No! Please, leave my friends alone! You have me, that's enough!" I protest as I hear scuffling in the hallway outside our cell.

"It's funny how you change so quickly, Doctor." Atisha remarks. "One moment you're threatening to kill me and then the next moment you're begging." She turns to leave, motioning to someone outside. "Enjoy the company!" I hear her call in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Someone is shoved into the room, and I swear I can feel my hearts breaking.


	5. Period 5

**Thank you again for all the support!**

**I've set up a beta profile! I haven't gotten anyone asking for help yet, so if anyone reading this would like me to beta them - go for it! :)**

**I've left you all suspense! Mwahaha! ;)**

**In response to Felix's review - I haven't seen the Sarah Jane Adventures, so I can't write any of those characters in, sorry! That's actually why I came up with a reason for Sarah Jane to not be brought in; I hardly know anything about her. I only know the little bit that was told from the current Doctor Who. Same with Torchwood. And as for the Paternoster gang...I honestly just don't like them, Haha. Plus writing them in would be suggested SLASH, which I don't write. So I'm sorry for those disappointments, but thank you for the review! :) To clarify, that review was posted by someone who is not an actual Fanfiction user, so this was my only way to reply.**

* * *

**Period Five - Hello, Old Friend**

"Amy." I gasp.

Amy steadies herself and looks at me, an expression of shock and indescribable feeling on her face. "Doctor?"

A man is pushed into the room after Amy, and I instantly recognize Rory. He falls down from the rough shove.

"Rory..." My head hurts, but it's nothing compared to the pain in my hearts.

"Is that...?" Rory gapes, getting back on his feet. Both of the Ponds stare at me, and I stare back. I realize my face is wet. Tears, both happy and sad. Amy's crying too. She runs the short distance and flings herself into my arms, hugging me tightly. I burry my face in her shoulder and hold her, something I thought I would never do again. We're both shaking, our crying echoing throughout the otherwise silent room.

I pull away from Amy and look her over, searching for any damage, age, I don't know. "I thought I'd never see you again." She says, bottom lip quivering.

"Neither did I." I reply, managing a tiny smile.

Rory comes over and rubs Amy's back comfortingly. I roll my eyes at him and hug him too, taking him slightly by surprise. He hugs back in his awkward, Rory way.

"Doctor," He says, wriggling away from me. "Why are we here? _How _are we here?"

"As to how, I don't know. Wish I did. If I knew I would have gotten you back the moment you two were taken by the Angel."

"But...If you didn't bring us here then why _are_ we here?" Amy asks, confused.

I rub my temples. I don't want to talk about this anymore. River comes up from behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell them." She offers.

"What's she doing here?" Rory asks. He comes up to me again so we're only a few inches apart. "Doctor, I'm not stupid. Something's wrong here. Now tell me, what have you gotten my daughter into?"

"Believe me, Rory; I want her here about as much as you do."

"I'm sorry." Martha says, coming up to us. "What are you saying? How can you be his daughter? How old were you...?"

"What?" Rory asks, momentarily confused. "No! No! It's not like that!" He looks to Amy for help.

"It's complicated." Amy assures.

"I'll say." Mickey snorts.

Rory makes an exasperated sound. "It was something to do with the fact that Amy was replaced by a replica made out of goop-"

"Really feeling the love here, Honey." Amy says sarcastically.

"-And then had River but we found out the River baby was replaced by goop as well, and then we found out that she was really mine and Amy's childhood friend Melody, and she could regenerate like the Doctor and then they got married."

"I'm sorry," Clara says quizzically. "But..._what?_"

"It's alright; it all still confuses me, to be honest." Rory shrugs.

"Seriously though, Doctor," Amy says, turning to me. "What's going on?"

* * *

With the story finally out of the way, my brain is allowed full freedom to submerge me in guilt. And sadness. And anger. Lots of anger. I can feel it bubbling inside of me, and I wonder if the others can tell. We're sitting on the floor in silence. Well, I am. My friends are whispering quietly to each other, while I sit in the corner and try to keep my anger inside of me. I don't want to erupt on them; they're counting on me, after all. I have to be the calm one, who always knows what to do. That's who they need right now. But how am I supposed to act like I know what I'm doing when I have no clue? I want to hit something. Actually, I want to hit someone, like General Atisha. That would feel very rewarding.

The door opens again, and I'm the first one on my feet, walking quickly over to the opening door. Atisha is standing there again, and before I can stop myself, I pull her into the room and push her against the wall. The anger inside of me grows. I couldn't hide it even if I tried. And I'm tired of trying, it never works anyway.

* * *

**Short chapter – sorry! But I wanted to stop there for this one, and that made it end up short :P**


	6. Period 6

**Period Six -** **The Fury of a Time Lord**

"Doctor! What are you doing?" My friends yell at me, but I ignore them.

Atisha hits the wall, and I hold her there, my face inches from hers. "You've crossed a line, _General_. A line that should never be crossed." I growl. "Let my friends go now, or I swear I'll kill you right now." Anger is coursing through me; adrenaline spreading throughout me.

"Oh really? You would kill me, Doctor?" She sneers.

"You can join the rest of your kind." I need to stop. I need to calm down. My conscience begs me to relent, but my head is winning, urging me to end Atisha's life, to cause her as much pain as she's caused me. She hasn't even done anything to harm my companions and I'm still breaking under the pressure. What am I doing? What have I become? No, she deserves this. I tighten my grip on her shoulders.

Pure hatred flashes through the general's eyes. "Guards!" she yells angrily.

Muscled hands grab me from behind, pulling me off of their leader. I shove one of the guards away, and am rewarded with a pummel to my gut. I double over and gasp, trying to regain my breath. An arm wraps around my neck and pulls me upright, restricting my movement. I continue to struggle, trying to get back to Atisha. I'm angry - far too angry. I'm lifted off my feet by the alien holding me. More guards come towards me, and I manage to kick one of them.

"Doctor! Snap out of it!" River yells at me.

I turn my head and look at her. Amy and Clara are behind her, looks of shock and fear etched on their faces. Rory, Mickey, and Martha are more on the surprised side, seemingly not knowing what to do. But River looks sad and strict at the same time, eyes sad but features set. Something inside of me withers, and I stop kicking. The anger is now low and simmering. I close my eyes and my shoulders slump slightly. I'm a fool. I let my anger take me over, something that I usually manage to withhold. Three Kwana's are holding me in a firm grip now, and I can't blame them. I must seem like a completely unstable person to them. And maybe I am.

Atisha comes up to me, and I look at her warily. She is glaring at me with pure hatred. She makes a sudden movement, and I see she's holding a metal device in her hand. It meets my chest, right above one of my hearts, and sends a shocking pain through me, much like when I first arrived. I yell in pain and scrunch my eyes closed. General Atisha pulls away from me, and I open my eyes again.

"Reva," The general says, addressing one of the guards but not moving her eyes off of me. "Hit River Song."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I yell, beginning to struggle again. Two of the guards on either side of me hook their arms under mine, holding me still. I can feel the third guard hovering behind me, ready in case I go crazy on them again. The guard that Atisha gave the command to - Reva - steps toward River, who hasn't moved.

Rory steps in front of River protectively. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Make sure the rest of them don't get in the way." Atisha says carelessly. More guards push Rory and the other's back, blocking them from River.

"I said don't hurt her!" Rory yells. He tries to press forward, but one of the guards grabs his left arm and twists it behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Rory!" Amy cries, going over to him. The guards hold her back, not allowing her to help her husband. Still River has not moved. She just looks at me, a warning look in her eyes. She seems to be telling me to not intervene. But how can I just watch as they hurt her? She's my _wife_.

Reva makes her hand into a fist. "Don't!" I yell, trying to wriggle away from the aliens holding me. Reva doesn't listen, and punches River in the face, sending her tumbling to the side. "I said don't!"

"River!" Rory struggles harder, finally freeing himself from his guard's grasp. He runs to River before anyone can stop him. He gently takes hold of her head and looks at where she was hit. Anger flashes in his eyes and he steps in front of River again, staring Reva straight in the face. "Never hurt my daughter again, got that?"

Reva looks to Atisha uncertainty. The leader nods carelessly and Reva trips Rory in one swift movement, sending him to the ground. She then kicks him in the stomach twice and returns to the general. Amy pushes her way to Rory and kneels down next to him, helping him into a sitting position.

"Remember who you're dealing with, Doctor." Atisha says to me coldly. She motions to her guards and they follow her out of the room, the ones who were holding me shove me to the ground and leave quickly. I brace myself on my hands as I collide with the floor. The door closes.

"What got into you?" River says, coming over to me. I look up at her from my spot on the floor. I can already see a bruise on the side of her face.

I get to my feet and reach out to her. "Oh, River..."

She brushes my hand away. "What's happened to you, Doctor? What happened to the man I knew?"

I shake my head. "I don't...I don't know." I admit. Silence fills the room. "Please, let me look at your face." I say quietly. River sighs, nodding. I inspect her face. She's bound to get a black eye tomorrow. I'm too tired to be angry. Instead I'm just sad. I don't stop the tears that begin to trickle from my eyes. River pulls me to her and holds me, letting me bury my face in her wild hair. "I don't know what to do, River..." I whisper.

"I know." She whispers back.


	7. Period 7

**A/N - OK, so the episode 'Nightmare in Silver' reminds me a lot of this story...While I was watching it I kept on thinking about how it seems like this story was based off of that episode - but I started this story before that episode came out. So, the conclusion I have come to is that BBC must have seen my story's main plot (The Doctor blowing up a planet because of Cybermen) and stole it to make their own episode. So now they should owe me for stealing my idea. That's my theory ;)**

**So, so sorry for the late update! I was having writer's block and all that blah stuff :P**

* * *

**Period Seven - A Born Soldier**

I pace through the room, restless thoughts flitting through my head. I can't think of a way out, but I know there must be _something _that can save my friends. I don't have any hope of help from the outside - after all, I didn't send out a distress call. There's no way anyone that could help me could possibly know what's happening.

"Doctor, _please _stop pacing! It's driving me insane!" Clara exclaims, stepping into my path. I stop and look at her. This impossible girl, who is only here because of my curiosity. No, it's more than that. I've come to care about her, like I do with all my companions. I'm not in love with her, not like with Rose or River. I admit I almost liked Amy in that way until I fully saw how she belonged with Rory. And then I married her daughter, and ever since then I have most definitely not felt about her that way. But Clara isn't like Donna either. The memories with Donna hurt, because I know she doesn't remember me. She was such a friend to me... And then there's Martha. I wasn't attracted to her, although I occasionally wondered how she felt about me. But no, Clara is..._different_ from all the others. She's confusing, but the kind of confusing that I enjoy figuring out.

"Doctor? Hellooo? Earth to Doctor!" Clara says, waving her hand in front of my face.

I jump slightly and blush a little at my reaction. I try to cover for my initial surprise. "Yes?"

Clara shakes her head at me. "You zoned out! What were you thinking about?"

"Many things. It's a habit of mine, actually - thinking. I do it quite often."

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed that." Clara says in a teasing voice.

"Watch it!" I warn her in an equally teasing way.

The sound of the door opening cuts off our conversation, and the smile is instantly wiped off of my face. I walk over to the opening slowly to show them that I'm calmer than I was earlier. Atisha stands in the doorway, a guard on each side. I guess she's not taking any more chances with me. I watch her, unsure if I should say anything.

"I take it you've calmed down?" She asks coldly.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Now let my friends go. _Please._" I say calmly. It's a weak attempt, but I won't rest until I know my companions are safe and far away from here. Even if that means I have to suffer for it.

"Really, this topic has gotten old, Doctor." Atisha says, shaking her head in exasperation.

"You know I won't give up until they're all safe." I say, taking a step forward. Instantly the guards flanking the General step in front of her protectively. I put my hands up and back off, and after a moment they return to their regular position.

"So," I start. "Why have you come this time?" I just hope she hasn't brought more of my friends with her.

"I've brought someone else. You haven't seen her for quite a while, I believe." Atisha sneers.

Rose. Donna. What if she found Sarah Jane after all? Donna...No, it can't be her. She doesn't know me, she can't remember. And if she did remember, then she would die...I set up a protection system for her when I wiped her memory, but she can only take so much...And I don't know how many times she's remembered something while I've been away. I don't know what I'd do if it was her.

"Who?" I ask, mentally cursing myself when I hear my voice waver slightly.

Atisha smiles, clearly having heard it too. She nods to someone behind her, and steps aside as they come forward with my unfortunate friend.

Blonde ponytail, plain clothing...But...It can't be...

"What kind of joke is this?" I demand, looking at the girl in front of me. Atisha was right; I haven't seen her for a very long time. I thought I'd never see her again. "She died! I saw her die!" Atisha doesn't respond, just watches me as I struggle with the situation.

"Doctor! That's..." Martha gasps, suddenly at my side.

The guard holding the girl injects a syringe into her neck, and just as she begins to come to, pushes her forward. I cross the distance quickly and catch her before she falls.

"How sweet," General Atisha coos. "It's a family reunion!" With one last glare, she leaves the room, her guards following close behind. The door is slammed shut.

I look at the girl in my arms who is quickly regaining full consciousness. I turn to Martha. "What do I say? She's supposed to be dead..."

A fist collides with my stomach and I double over with a groan. A hand grabs the front of my shirt and pushes me against the wall, where I squirm to try to get away.

"Who are you?" Jenny asks, her face inches from mine. "Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"Uh...uh..." I stammer. My mind is having a hard time collecting coherent thoughts.

"Whoa, whoa!" Amy says loudly, prying Jenny off of me. Jenny gets in a defensive pose, ready to strike at Amy.

"Stop!" I yell, stepping between them. "Stop! Jenny, it's me!"

"Oh yes, that explains everything!" Jenny says sarcastically, switching her attack stance towards me.

"Jenny! Calm down, we're not going to hurt you!" Martha cries, putting herself into the action. "Do you remember me? Martha?"

Jenny looks to Martha, and relaxes a bit. "Yes, of course I remember you. You were with my Dad, right?"

"Yes!" I say loudly, stepping back into the conversation. "Yes, that's me! The Doctor, your Dad."

Jenny stares at me for a long moment, realization coming into her eyes. "Of course..." She whispers. "You've regenerated. No wonder I couldn't recognize you." She takes a step back and takes a good look at me. "Not sure I like it though."

I blink, surprised by the comment. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You're hair isn't as nice...And the outfit...eh...What's with the bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool!" I protest.

"But really," Jenny says, suddenly serious. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you, but first," I say, going over to her. "Tell me how you're alive? I saw you get shot. I held you as you..." I trail off, suddenly aware of a thickness in my throat. I barely got to know her before she was taken from me, and yet here she is; alive.

"Oh, that's easy." Jenny says, smiling. "I've got your DNA inside of me. But it works differently for me than it does for you. Unlike you, I don't regenerate."

I notice my other companions have come over to us, probably a while ago. No doubt they're confused by all this. None of them met Jenny, except for Martha. River knows who she is - provided she's reached the point where I told her the story, that is.

I shake my head, still confused. "But that doesn't explain why-"

"I can't die." Jenny says, a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

**Ok, so I completely made up that Jenny couldn't die, but the show hasn't brought her back to explain WHY she lived (Although they have to sometime before I die. Or else :P ) so I had to come up with a reason myself.**


	8. Period 8

**A/N – In case you're interested, I've started a new fanfic about Peeta's time in the Capitol during Catching Fire of The Hunger Games Series. I know, I know, why would I write two different stories at the same time? - You may ask. Well, it's because I'm stupid ;) Anyway, I'm going to try to focus mostly on this story, because it's more important and I started it first. **

* * *

**Period Eight - A Change in Hearts**

I have no idea what time it is, or what day. I've had no way of knowing how long I have been here. For all I know it's been a week, or just a day. I've found that a lot can happen in one day. You can regenerate in one day, for instance. Or cross between parallel universes that are never meant to be crossed. You can lose a friend in one day. You can murder thousands in one day. So many things that can be done in only 24 hours...And yet even after years of traveling with one person; once they get ripped from you...You realize that it wasn't enough time; that you wasted it. You realize how much you took for granted...How you wish you could hold them one more time...You wish you had told them how much you cared about them. But in the blink of an eye they're gone...And it's too late.

A hand on my arm makes me jump, and I turn to see River beside me, arm still outstretched. She doesn't question my nervousness. As I see her, something inside me aches...Because I've seen how River's life ends. I know how, when, and why she will die. And I also know that she will be alone...Alone because I will not know her. She will know who I am. She will know me fully and utterly, and yet I won't be there for her...I wish more than anything that I could change my past - her future. But I know more than anyone that I cannot alter my past. I wish I could...I wish...

"Sweetie," River says softly, caressing my arm soothingly. "Talk to me."

I shake my head and turn away from her. I can't tell her all the things that are bothering me. I can't explain how Clara's mysterious life is still nagging at me, or how guilt courses through me whenever I lay eyes on my wife.

River grips my arm more firmly and makes me face her. "It won't do you any good to keep things inside, and you know it."

"I just don't know what to do, that's all." I say.

River looks at me intently for a moment. "There has to be something we can do."

"There's nothing, River." I say bitterly. "There's no way of escaping this."

"Not with that attitude, there's not!" River snaps at me. I look at her, surprised by the change in mood.

"Listen, River-"

"No, listen to me, Doctor." She interrupts. "You're over 900 years old. You've fought countless aliens and humans alike. You've been in hundreds of tight spots before. This one is no different!"

A thought occurs to me. "River...Have you met me past this point?" I ask tentatively.

River shakes her head. "You know more than anyone that I can't tell you anything."

"I'm tired of letting that stop me, River! Can't I know just _once _if my friends are going to be taken from me?" My voice becomes desperate. "Please, if you know anything..."

"Listen to you!" River says, voice rising. My friends turn and stare at us, but River doesn't seem to care. "What has gotten into you? The Doctor I know wouldn't let something like this beat him! The Doctor I know wouldn't try to break the rules he's lived by _all his life _because he didn't know what to do!"

"Do you know how hard this is for me?" I shout angrily. "Do you know how often I've watched as my friends die, or forget, or leave? _Do you know what that does to a man?_"

"Yes, I do."

"Apparently you don't! Because that's what my life _is, _River! I already had all my friends taken from me, do you know what it would be like to have them come back, only to be snatched away again? So, _yes, _I'm willing to break the rules. Anything to protect the ones I care about! I thought you of all people might understand what it's like to hurt so much; to feel this desperate!"

"Don't you _dare _talk to me like that!" River says, also yelling. "You don't have to live your whole life knowing that you one you love the most will eventually not know you at all!"

"What are you talking about now?" I snap.

"_You!_" River screams in my face. "I'm talking about _you_, Doctor!"

"What?" I say, surprised.

"I live with the constant knowledge that soon enough you won't know me! And I'll see you, expecting to see that smile on your face whenever you see me...And you won't know me. _Do you know what that does to a woman?_"

I move forward and kiss River right on the lips. She's surprised by my sudden movement, but quickly regains her senses and kisses back. I put my hand on the back of her head, running my fingers through her wild hair, pulling her closer to me. I feel her hand reach behind my neck as we continue to snog, right there, in front of everyone.

"Get a room, you two." Mickey scoffs.

I pull away gently and rub my thumb against her cheek. "I'm sorry." I say simply, unsure of what else to add. River smiles at me lovingly, and I wonder - not for the first time - how close we become in my future.

"You better be." River whispers, her tone lighter than it was before. I give a little nod and take a step back. My eyes lock onto Rory's, and he raises an eyebrow at me disapprovingly. I give him a sheepish grin and turn away quickly.

"There has to be some way out." Amy says quietly.

"There's nothing, Amy." I sigh.

"There's got to be!" Martha says determinedly.

"I've thought of everything. Nothing works."

"Well, if there's one thing I know," Jenny says, coming up to me. "It's that soldiers never give up, no matter what situation."

"I'm not a soldier!"

"We've had this conversation before, Dad." Jenny remarks. I shake my head and turn away from her. They just don't get it...

"I've seen you beat Cybermen and Daleks," Mickey says seriously. "And we made it out every time. You're not going to let some tiny brained alien chick win you over are you?"

I think of all my friends, who never did anything to deserve this. It's my fault that they're here, and I know it. But inside I feel like kicking myself. General Atisha and the Kwana's haven't even done anything to hurt my companions, and here I am breaking apart, giving up...

"We don't walk away."

I turn at Clara's voice, clear and calm. Her face is set. "That's what you told me, Doctor. We don't walk away."

I look at her in silence for a moment. "No..." I say softly, shaking my head. "You're right. I don't walk away." I walk over to my friends, determination flowing through me.

Amy smiles and throws her arms around my neck. I laugh as I hug her, lifting her feet just barely off the ground, like I used to do all the time. I set her down and she looks me square in the face, a grin twitching on her lips. "So, Raggedy Man," She says cheekily. "What's the plan?"


	9. Period 9

**Thank you for the awesome support! I like you guys, you guys are cool. ;)**

* * *

**Period Nine - The Plan**

"Think, think, think..." I mutter, pacing in a circle.

"Alright, Pooh Bear, we got that part." Clara sighs.

I look up at her in surprise. "What?"

"You've been muttering and pacing for the past hour." Amy complains. "At least, it's _felt _like an hour."

"Oh...Sorry..." I say sheepishly. "I'm having a hard time figuring a way out. If I just had my sonic screwdriver than it would be easy, but I left it in the TARDIS."

"This is ridiculous." Mickey says impatiently. "How about we just try to knock the door down?"

"Worth a try." Amy says excitedly.

"You really think that's going to work?" I ask incredulously.

"Can't hurt to try." Amy shrugs.

"Could hurt us..." Rory says doubtfully, but going over to his wife all the same.

"Come on, you wimp!" Amy calls to him. She turns to me. "You too, Doctor. You may be the most uncoordinated person I know, but you can still help."

"Hey! I'm very coordinated!" I protest. I reluctantly join Mickey, Amy, and Rory at the door.

Jenny and Martha come over as well, and we get in positions to ram against the entrance. I look over to River and Clara, who are watching us doubtfully.

"Oh, alright." River says, shaking her head. She comes over to us, Clara right behind her.

"One," Mickey starts. "Two," We back up. "Three!" We slam into the door.

"Again!" Jenny calls. We hit the door again, and again, and again.

The grinding sound of the door echoes throughout the room, and my friends and I back away in surprise.

"Did we do it?" Clara asks.

"No," I sigh. "I think our captors heard us."

"Wait, this is good!" Mickey whispers hastily. "Once the door opens, we make a run for it!"

"Are you sure-" River starts, but she gets cut off by the door opening fully.

"Now!" Mickey shouts, grabbing Martha's hand and darting out of the room. Amy, Rory, and Jenny run after them, just barely making it past Atisha and her guards.

"Security lock down!" Atisha yells angrily. "Get them!"

Clara makes to escape after the others, but is caught by one of the guards outside of the entrance. She screams as they grab her by the hair.

"Hey, hey!" I shout, rushing forward to protect Clara. I'm grabbed from the side as I wrestle with the guard holding Clara, and pulled away from her. "Don't hurt her!"

I watch in dismay as Clara gets lifted off her feet by the burly guard holding her, and I fight to get to my companion. "Restrain him!" Atisha shouts. Something small and metal is rammed against my ribcage, and the now familiar pain of electricity hits me. I cry out in pain and collapse against the arms holding me.

"Doctor!" River yells in fright. I glance over at her hazily and see that she hasn't moved from the entrance. A guard is hovering near her just the same.

I hear loud footsteps in the hall, and turn my head to see a group of guards pulling Amy, Rory, Martha, and Mickey with them. "We've got them, General!" One of the guards calls out. Suddenly I realize that Amy isn't moving, and Rory is looking at her with fear etched all across his face. The guard holding Amy is dragging her along, not even bothering to be careful.

"Amy!" I yell, anger giving my new found energy. I kick the shin of the guard holding me and dart over to Amy before anyone can stop me. "Amy!" I struggle to get her out of the arms of her guard, but he grabs her tighter and pushes me away. A guard grabs me from behind and forces me away from Amy, ignoring my attempts to throw him off of me. My guard walks me back to General Atisha, and I glare at her angrily. "What did they do to Amy?"

"Merely immobilized her, Doctor. It won't hurt her." The General says coldly. She motions to the guards, and they shove my friends back into our prison room. I make a mental note that they inject Amy with the counter drug that will wake her up again. Atisha stares at me for a long moment, and I stare back icily. "Chain the Doctor to the wall opposite the door. It doesn't have to restrict movement; but make sure he can't reach the entrance." Atisha commands.

I blink in surprise, but make up for it quickly. "So, you've resorted to restraining me?" I scoff. "Are you scared that I'll try something?"

"It's merely a precaution." The General says calmly. "Or you could even think of it as a punishment for the stunt you just tried to pull."

I'm pulled by the arm into my prison, and directed towards the wall opposite the door, like Atisha ordered. I don't bother to fight against it. My friends watch in surprise and fear, and I give them a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, nothing to be bothered about."

The guards wrap a chain twice around my torso and pull me a little to the wall. I watch as they attach the end of the chain securely to a loop in the wall that I hadn't noticed before. I guess I know what it's for, so at least I won't have to worry about being curious. A silver lining in a storm.

One of the guards shoves me forward roughly, taking me by surprise. The chain stops me at about 5 feet, and I'm knocked off my feet at the sudden pull, landing hard on my knees.

The guards clear out of the room and the door is slammed shut. I hear some extra grinding behind the door. I'm guessing they must be bolting it somehow.

I get to my feet and inspect the chain. It looks as solid and unbreakable as the room we're in, except it's wrapped around me, a little too tight for comfort.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask hopefully. Clara's wiping away tears from her cheeks and holding her head from where the guard grabbed her hair. I look at her intently and she nods. I look at Amy, and sigh in relief when I see her standing and unhurt, Rory holding her hand. I scan over the rest of my friends, and see that they're fine as well. "Well..." I say, breaking the awkward silence. "It was worth a try."

"So," Martha says regretfully. "I suppose we're back where we started."


	10. Period 10

**This story has reached 5,000 views! Oh my goodness, guys! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Period Ten - Realization and Memories**

Wait, something's off. "Where's Jenny?" I ask, panic starting to course through me.

"Hang on, that's right! She's not here!" Amy exclaims.

"Who saw her last?" I ask urgently, pulling on my chain restlessly.

"She ran out with the rest of us..." Mickey starts.

"She got away." Rory says quietly, voice quickly rising in excitement. "Didn't she? She must have! The guards would have taken her back here if they had caught her!"

My hearts quicken in hope. "Then we're not back where we started after all!" I say excitedly. "If Jenny is out there, then there's still a chance for us."

"Yeah," Mickey says hesitantly. "Let's just hope our wacked out captors don't notice."

"Just try to act natural." I say thoughtfully. "We can only hope for the best now."

"You really think that will work?" Rory asks doubtfully.

"What else can we do?" I ask, exasperated.

* * *

I watch my friends as they sleep. Amy and Rory snuggled against each other, Martha and Mickey holding hands, Clara at a reasonable distance to my right, with her arm under her head as a pillow. I look down at River from my spot leaning against the wall. Her head is resting comfortably on my lap, and I watch as her body rises and falls ever so slightly with the regular breaths of someone who is asleep. I almost wish that I could sleep. Well, actually I _can_, but Time lords only need rest every once in a while; and I feel wide awake right now. I suppose it's a good thing right now though, because I'll be awake to protect my friends if something happens. Although I doubt I'd be of much help while chained to this insufferable wall.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by the loud grinding sound, signaling the opening of the door across the room. I gently shake River awake.

"What is it?" She asks groggily.

"They're opening the door again." I say loudly to the whole room. River quickly gets to her feet, and I follow suit. I glance over at the rest of my friends, and see that they have begun to wake up too. I turn back to the door, and wait to see what Atisha has to throw at me now. I only hope that it's not another companion. "Remember, act natural!" I say hurriedly to the people around me. They nod, but I can tell they're nervous. I'm worried too - worried that the General will notice Jenny's absence.

The door opens fully, and I glare as Atisha's face comes into view. She walks calmly into the room as if she owns the place - which I suppose she does. I breathe a small sigh of relief that she doesn't look about the room.

"Do you know why I'm here, Doctor?" The General sneers.

I roll my eyes. "No, I don't. Why are you here, _General_?"

"I've finally gotten my hands on another one of your companions."

My hearts skip a beat. "Oh, yeah?" I ask, trying to keep my voice under control. "And who would that be?"

"Two, actually." Atisha continues, as if I hadn't said anything. "I'm sure you remember them. Although..." She pauses, looking at me smugly. "I don't think _she _remembers _you_..."

"No!" I shout, taking a step forward. My chain pulls on me tightly, sending me off balance for a moment. "No, please! You don't understand! You can't bring her here!" My voice has become desperate, and Atisha just smiles at my internal struggle.

"We had to bring her Grandfather as well; he put up quite a fight for his age. And besides, two is better than one, right?" Atisha taunts, eyes boring into me.

"Please!" I beg. "_Please_. She _can't _remember! She can't see me!"

General Atisha smiles at me and turns to someone out of my view. "Please escort Donna and Wilfred into the holding cell."

"No!" I cry.

My two friends are pushed into the room and injected. I bury my face in my hands and turn away quickly. I hear Atisha laugh behind me, and then the door closing.

"What is going on here?" Wilfred demands of the room.

"I don't get it." Clara says. "D-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shout at Clara. I peek through my fingers at her and see her take a step back in surprise.

"What?" Amy exclaims. "Why can't we-?"

"Listen to him." River says in a calm, sad voice. "Don't ask questions."

"Excuse me!" Donna's voice bellows from behind me. Same old Donna Noble. "WHERE AM I?"

"You can look at her," River's voice says to me gently. "She won't recognize you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Donna asks angrily.

"Honey, calm down! Yelling won't help us any." Wilfred says, evidently trying to stay calm himself.

"Sweetie, it's ok..." River reassures, taking my arm gently and pulling my hands from my face.

I shake my head in protest. "Ok?" I say quietly. "OK? How is any of this ok? I've put everyone in danger!"

"We won't hurt you, I promise." Clara's voice says timidly. "We're all in the same boat now."

"Well, I'd like to abandon ship, _if I may_!" Donna says in her familiar sarcastic and angry tone.

"Whoa there! Don't get angry with us!" Amy huffs.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHO TO BE ANGRY WITH?" Donna screams. "I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND TAKEN TO WHO KNOWS WHERE, AND BEEN PUT WITH A BUNCH OF LUNATICS!"

"Calm down, sweetheart!" Wilfred says desperately.

"I will _not _calm down! Not until someone explains what is happening!"

"Wait..." Martha says apprehensively. "I know you, don't I? Haven't we met before?"

"I think I would recognize you if we had, lady!" Donna snaps.

"But...No! We did meet!" I remove my hands from my face and whip around just as Martha is continuing. "Yeah, we did! I'm a friend of the -"

"Stop!" River and I yell at the same time. Donna raises an angry eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" She demands.

"A...I'm..." I stutter.

"He's a friend. We all are." River pips up.

"Oh yeah, because I'm really going to believe _that!_" Donna snaps. "Who are -" She takes me in fully, and I catch my breath. "Why are you chained up? WHAT THE-"

"It's you..." Wilfred says in wonder. Donna pauses in her rant to look at him quizzically.

"Who? Gramps, how do you know him?"

"You've done it again..." The elderly man continues, coming towards me. "You said you would..."

"Hello..." I barely manage.

"You said it's like dying...Was...Did it hurt?"

I swallow. "Yeah...Always does."

"You found someone, right? You haven't been alone?"

"No...I...uh...Yeah, I found someone."

"GRAMPS!" Donna yells. "How do you know him?"

"I can't tell her, can I?" Wilfred asks in a weak voice.

"No. You can't."

"Isn't there some way-?"

"If she remembers she'll die." I whisper, not wanting Donna to hear.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-"

I cut Donna off before she can begin one of her rampaging rants again. "We've all been kidnapped by some psychopaths trying to get off as aliens. It's all for a big publicity stunt." I feel awful about lying to her, but the alternative is much worse.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!" Donna exclaims. "I've been kidnapped just so some idiots can get famous off of a big scandal? Just my luck!"

Amy comes over to me, staring me down. "What is this all about?" She whispers. "Why won't you tell her the truth?"

"Rule one." I sigh, closing my eyes. "The Doctor lies."


	11. Period 11

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated last! I had vacation and then camp, and then struggled with writers block due to not writing in a while. :P**

**BTW, reviews make me very very happy! ;) *Hint, Hint***

**Hang on to your Stetsons folks, lots of feels coming your way!**

* * *

**Period Eleven - Doctor Who?**

I finally finish filling Wilfred in on all the recent happenings - It hasn't been easy, either; Donna kept on popping up, refusing to leave, insisting to be let in on the conversation. Her Grandfather eventually managed to persuade her that we were talking about fishing, and that how he knew me. According to his hastily made-up story we would go out by the lake as kids, and we haven't seen each other for many years. It was convincing enough, and Donna finally left us alone to talk. I've been keeping a watchful eye on her, worried that something will click in her mind and she'll remember something.

Donna catches me looking at her, and raises an eyebrow. "What are you looking at, _fisher boy_?" She snaps.

I sigh, shaking my head. "Don't call me that."

"And what am I supposed to call you, then?" She inquires, annoyed. "You haven't told me your name!"

"Jo-" I cut myself off before I finish the fake name. With a pang I remember all the times I pretended to be John Smith when Donna was traveling with me. And how everyone would think we were some kind of a couple. I was a different me then, but the memories are still crystal clear. "P-parker. Parker..." I rack my mind for a last name, looking around desperately. My eyes land on Martha. "Jones. I'm Parker Jones." Martha gives me a weird look, but she stays quiet.

"Wait, I was just talking to her and she said her maiden name was Jones?" Donna asks, pointing to Mickey and Martha.

"Yes! She is. I mean it is. I'm, uh..." I'm a rubbish liar, that's what I am. "I'm Martha's brother!"

"Really?" Donna asks disbelievingly. "You're _her _brother?"

"I'm adopted." I say quickly.

"Obviously."

"So..." Amy pipes up helpfully. "Am I the only one who's starving?"

"I was trying to not talk about it!" Mickey groans. "Talking about being hungry always makes it worse!"

"Then maybe we should not talk about it, huh?" Rory sighs, obviously tired.

"How long have we been here, do you think?" Clara asks of the room.

Mickey rolls his eyes. "How are _we _supposed to know?"

"It was just a question!" Clara huffs.

"And I _just answered_." Mickey replies snarkily.

"Can we _please _just get along?" I yell, exasperated.

My head aches as I see Mickey's mouth opening, ready for a quick comeback. The loud, familiar echo of the opening door resounds through the room, and I'm almost glad for the interruption. Almost. I sigh, tiredness washing over me. I find that I could actually sleep right now, which is rare. Too much has been happening lately. Far, _far _too many loved ones involved.

"Remember everyone," I instruct, rising from my spot on the uncomfortable floor. "Stay cool."

I'm taken by surprise as I feel a hand grasp mine, and look to see River standing next to me, giving silent comfort. I squeeze her hand lightly and put on a small smile, just for her. She returns the smile, and it gives a little comfort, even though we both know there is no happiness behind them.

The entrance opens fully, and I glance around to see that everyone is on their feet, anticipating whatever might be behind those doors. I don't know if I can handle another one of my friends being dragged into this mess.

General is again standing in the doorway, her familiar smirk etched onto her face.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Donna screams at her, going right up to the General and getting in her face. I start to intervene, but the ever present chain wrapped around my torso holds me back.

"Donna, don't-"

"You insane..." Donna trails off a moment, looking for the right word. "LUNATIC! I am a British citizen! How _dare _you kidnap me for some ridiculous stunt? If you want to be famous, then try singing, _Sunshine!_"

"Is that what The Doctor told you?" Atisha laughs. My hearts sink dramatically as she says my title, and I just hope Donna won't remember... "He is such a bad man, isn't he? Well, he's not really a man at all. Time Lords aren't human after all, so how could he be?" Atisha is speaking to Donna, but her eyes are looking intently at me, almost teasingly.

"...Doctor...?" Donna whispers.

"Don't think about it, Sweetheart!" Wilfred says hurriedly, going over to his Granddaughter. "It doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh yes, you don't remember do you?" Atisha says coolly, eyes boring into mine.

I shake my head adamantly. "Don't."

"Hold on...Time Lord?" Donna gasps.

"Of course, that's what The Doctor is." The General smirks.

"Don't listen to her, Donna!" I yell, still staring down Atisha.

"I know who you are!" Donna sobs, turning to me. I shake my head and back up, soon meeting the wall.

"No you don't! You don't know me!" I insist, a tear rolling down my cheek. I look desperately to River, who is still beside me. "Help me..." I whisper.

"Sweetie, there's nothing I can do..." River is crying now too. She must know how hard this is for me.

"The Doctor Donna...In the TARDIS..." Donna whispers, coming towards me.

"Please stop!" I yell, feeling more tears spilling from my eyes.

"You made me forget!" Donna chokes out, barely able to talk through her tears. "You made me forget to save me...How could I have forgotten you?"

"_Please_, Donna - You can't remember!"

"My head...Oh, Doctor! My head!" Donna yells, holding her head as she staggers back a pace.

"Sweetheart!" Wilfred yells desperately. "Honey, please!"

"Make it stop! It hurts too much!"

I open my mouth to say who knows what - what _can _I way? What can I do? Nothing. I'm useless. White-light energy rushes from around Donna, hitting us all. The last thing I see before my world goes completely dark is Donna falling to the ground in a heap.

* * *

My eyes snap open to the scene of many people in a small room, who seem to be waking up as well. Donna. My eyes find her quickly, lying on the ground, unmoving. By now everyone has sat up or is in the process of doing so, but my eyes are unable to leave my poor friend.

"Donna." I breathe. My energy comes back in a burst, and I jump to my feet, racing towards her. My chain pulls me back a foot short and I fall back on my backside, unable to reach the unconscious woman in front of me. "Donna!"

"What was that?" General Atisha snaps, stalking over to me. I'm too focused on Donna to respond. "I demand you explain what just happened!" Atisha kicks me angrily. "Tell me!"

I get to my feet and give her a level glare. "That," I snap. "Was a force field of energy. As you know, I had to wipe Donna's memories of me in order to save her life. But there has always been the possibility that she might remember something, so to protect her I set in her mind a fail-safe which goes off if the memories were to ever come back. As you've noticed, it knocks unconscious anyone who might be near her, in order to ensure she has time to escape if she is put in danger."

Atisha looks behind her, where Wilfred is cradling his unmoving Granddaughter's head. "Then why isn't she awake yet?" The General asks coolly, looking back to me.

"I don't know."

"I need to check on her!" Martha tells Wilfred hurriedly.

"You know it's your fault if she dies, don't you?" Atisha sneers at me.

"This whole time I've been blaming myself for everything that's been happening." I say levelly, meeting Atisha's eyes. "But I've come to realize how completely out of proportion this is. Do you even realize how ridiculous it is to blame me for something that I didn't even have any comprehension of doing? I blew up Archinaga - yes, I admit to that - but there was no possible way I could have known that it would hit your planet, let alone kill so many!"

"Do not try to defend yourself now, Do-" Atisha begins angrily, but I cut her off, anger and adrenaline flooding through me.

"I have already apologized numerous times!" I yell in her face.

"An apology cannot bring back my family!"

"No, it can't; and I am sincerely sorry! I would have understood physical _torture_ more than I can your way of revenge! To bring innocent people into the mix! I know what happened was absolutely awful - believe me, I understand! I'm the very last of my kind! - but how could you possibly be so messed up in the head to think up something like this?" My voice has risen so that I'm bellowing now, rage making it hard to think.

Atisha's eyes take on a crazed look, and again I question her level of sanity. "You will suffer as I suffered!" She spits at me.

"I have already suffered more than you could possibly understand!" I shove the General back with the palms of my hands angrily, hardly even aware of my friends calling my name in protest. "I'm responsible for the destruction of my kind. I killed my own _family _and _friends _to save the universe! I'm the last one left. I'm in this alone. I always have been. I always will be. My companions are the only reason I bother to live anymore! And then you come along and try to harm them. Look at what you've done to Donna!" I bellow, gesturing to my still unmoving friend. "I have lived 11 lives. Death and pain follows me wherever I go. I watch as my friends die around me! I have suffered more than anyone else _ever_ has!"

"It's not enough!" Atisha screams, eyes blazing. The fight inside of me dies, and I take a small step back.

"Don't hurt my friends. You can torture me. Kill me. I don't care. If you have any kindness left in you, then let my friends go. Please."

Atisha stares deep into my eyes, and I force myself to stare back. "Guards!" She yells after a long pause. Five guards come running into the room and stand next to their leader. She looks to Martha, who is still sitting beside Donna and Wilfred. "What's the condition of the prisoner?"

Martha looks up, surprised. I nod for her to answer, fear coursing through me. "She has a pulse and her breathing has gone back to normal."

I breathe a sigh of relief and bury my face in my hands, trying to stop the tears which are coming late.

"Guards," Atisha says, anger gone from her voice. "Return Wilfred and Donna back to their homes." I look up at my captor in shock, tears forgotten.

"Hang on!" Mickey says excitedly. "You're letting us go?"

Atisha turns to look at him. "I said Donna and Wilfred. You and the rest will stay here." I begin to protest, but she holds her hand up to silence me. "Accept my generosity, Doctor. It's them or no one."

"No!" Wilfred protests, getting to his feet to look at me. "I won't leave you!"

"Go with Donna. Make sure she's alright. Protect her. Do you understand?" I say, calmer than I thought would be possible at the moment.

"Yes, but-"

"Thank you." I say to Atisha, who doesn't even nod in reply.

"Guards," She orders again. "Do as I said."

* * *

**So, thank you to ****JustaFicReader for pointing out what you did. It does make sense, and I hope this chapter pleased you :)**


	12. Period 12

**You guys are awesome, just thought I'd throw that out there :) Thank you all SO much for the amazing support!**

**This story has not been an easy write! Lots of characters involved and many choices that I had to make along the way. Oh, and I'll just randomly say this, but I am currently addicted to Imagine Dragons' song 'Ready, Aim, Fire'! Haha ok, on with the story at hand!**

* * *

**Period Twelve - Grief and Flames**

I watch the guard's backs as they take Donna and Wilfred away. I wish all my friends had been set free as well, but I'm just thankful that two have made it out. I don't think Atisha will harm them now. After living as long as I have you learn to tell when someone is lying or telling the truth. My captor may be crazy, but I saw her as she made the decision to let Donna and her Grandfather go. Now I have to get everyone else out unharmed as well.

In the doorway Atisha turns back to survey those still in the room. She stops, hesitates, and then looks again. I groan on the inside. She's noticed Jenny's absence. Sure enough, the General comes marching over to me.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" I ask coyly, meriting a slap to the face.

"Where is Jenny? Where did she go?" Atisha demands, remorse seemingly forgotten.

"She's been gone for a while now. She escaped."

"Where is she?" The alien screeches.

"I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Spit it out, or so help me - I'll...I'll-"

"You'll what?" I ask, voice slightly dangerous. "What else could you possibly do to me, _General_?"

"General Atisha!" An unfamiliar voice calls from the doorway. "The process is complete!"

Atisha's face completely changes in an instant as a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

I'm outside of my prison for the first time in who knows how long. I'm not restrained either, which is a little surprising. I suppose I've proven to be unthreatening. Ahead of me is Atisha, and on either of my sides is a Kwanian guard. My friends are still in the prison room. I was taken alone.

We turn a corner and enter a room that appears to be some sort of lab, due to all the lighted thingy-ma-bobs everywhere.

And then I see her.

Rose.

All I can do is stare. She's frightened. Rightfully so.

She looks up at the sound of our entrance and her eyes lock onto me. Not onto the aliens around me. No, she only seems to see me. I catch my breath.

"Doctor...?" She whispers, mouth hanging open slightly in that way it always does. Her eyes are wide in recognition and her lip trembles.

"How can you tell...?"

"Oh shut up. I'd know you anywhere."

"How is this possible? How are you here?" I ask, shaking my head. It doesn't make sense. It should be impossible for her to be here.

"Ask _them_." Rose says, anger entering her tone as she looks to two Kwana's observing us from their spot at a panel.

I turn to Atisha, who has been watching in silence as well. "Let. Her. Go." I seethe.

"After all the hard work it took to get her here?" She says, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"_Please_."

"No." Atisha says, in a way that implies that the conversation is over. "Now, what will it take for you to tell us where your daughter is?"

"Daughter?" Rose asks, seemingly startled. I glance over at her.

"No, no. Not like that." I say quickly, trying to clear the matter up.

"In what way then?" She pesters.

"Long story." I dismiss.

"I'll bet it is..."

"Answer the question, Doctor!" Atisha shouts, a clearly annoyed look on her face.

"I already have!" I insist angrily. "I don't know where she is!"

"Tell me," Atisha says in a dangerous voice. "And no one gets hurt."

"I highly doubt that, especially considering I don't have the information you want."

There's a loud _bang!_ And one of the aliens in the room falls down, dead. We all look around frantically, searching for the person responsible. Another shot rings out, and another alien goes down. My mind snaps into action and I grab Rose's hand.

"Run!" I shout to her. She doesn't hesitate to obey, and we shove past Atisha and into the long hallway.

"Where are we going?" Rose asks, matching my hurried pace.

"You're not the first friend that's been taken here!" I shout, running along with her hand in mine. It's achingly familiar, but I don't have time to reminisce right now. More gunshots - for I'm sure that's what they are - echo behind us, along with the sounds of hurried footsteps and urgent cries.

We reach the door to the prison room, and my heart sinks as I look at the password panel next to it.

"I don't know the password!" I mutter loudly, frustration and fear making an unpleasant combination inside of my hearts.

"How about this?" An excited voice calls. I turn to see Jenny running through the hallway over to us and in her outstretched hand is my sonic screwdriver.

"Jenny!" I exclaim, a goofy grin beginning on my face. "How'd you get in?"

"Had some help. I'll explain later. Now are you going to get them out or not?" She shakes her head at me, forcing the sonic into my hand.

"Oh, right, yeah!" I say, snapping back into action. I point the screwdriver at the large metal door and press the appropriate button. The entrance begins to open slowly, and I push it hastily the rest of the way until it disappears into the wall.

"Doctor!" My friends shout, excited and stunned.

"Come on, we've got to make a run for it!" I urge, ushering them out. They rush into the hallway, looking around.

"Rose?" Mickey asks incredulously, staring at her in surprise. "How'd they get you here? I thought you were stuck in the parallel world!"

"No idea!" Rose says, embracing her old boyfriend. "But boy am I glad to see you again!"

"There's no time for that!" Jenny protests, pulling on my arm. "We've got to get out! Jack can't hold up for much longer!"

"Jack?" I ask, surprised; although maybe I shouldn't be. "Jack Harkness?"

"Yes, you idiot! Now let's get out of here!"

"Which way?" Clara asks, coming up next to me.

"Follow me!" Jenny orders, running back the way we came. We all follow hastily, the excitement of making it out giving us extra energy. We run back into the room which we were in earlier to find it empty of life, the only bodies that of dead aliens.

"Hey, up here!" A familiar voice calls. We look up and see Jack Harkness's head peeping out from a hole in the ceiling where a ventilation covering was earlier. "Need a lift?" He says, winking at Amy, who raises a surprised eyebrow.

"Don't!" I groan.

"Just trying to help, Doctor!" Jack protests in a fake innocent voice.

"We'll have time for flirting later!" Martha exclaims in a high-pitched voice. "Just hurry up!"

"Right!" I say hurriedly, "Someone get up there!"

Mickey grabs Martha's hand and pulls her forward so she's under the ventilation hole. "I'll give you a foot up." Martha nods and steps onto Mickey's readily outstretched hands. Mickey pushes her up while she grasps onto Jack's supporting arm. In that way they haul her up through the hole and into the ceiling, where she disappears out of sight from my angle.

"Once you're in, keep on going straight until you reach an open shaft!" Jack orders. "Go through it into the room and out the open window, I've got people outside who will help you from there!"

"Got it!" Martha's voice responds from in the vent, and I hear some thumping as she follows orders.

"Clara, you're next." I say, leaving no room for argument. She comes forward and is helped up in the same way as Martha was. "Now you, Rose!"

"I'm not going with you..." Rose says quietly.

"What?" I ask, suddenly breathless. "But we have to get out of here."

"However these aliens got me here, they used that machine." She says, pointing to a metal plate on the ground with a large control panel next to it.

"So?"

"My Mum is in the parallel world. And my Dad." Rose says, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And my little brother. And..." I feel myself begin to cry as well. I just got Rose back...I don't want to relive our last goodbye. "And...Doctor..." Rose holds up her hand, and I notice for the first time that she has a ring on her marriage finger. "I'm married."

"Oh..." Is all I can think to say. "Who's the lucky man?"

"You're other you. Except he's decided to be called John now. John Smith."

"Course he has." I say, shaking my head. "He is me, after all."

"Do you understand?" Rose asks hopefully. "I can't just leave them..."

"Yeah, of course." I say briskly, wiping the tears from my face. "We had better get you home, Rose Tyler."

"Smith." She corrects gently.

"Nah," I dismiss. "You'll always be Rose Tyler to me."

"We'd better hurry then." Mickey says in a slightly unleveled voice.

"Right..." I breathe. "Go and stand there, then." I say, waving a hand distractedly at the plate on the floor. Rose gives me a tight hug, and the tension in my shoulders melts as I hug back. Too soon Rose pulls away and moves to the machine that will send her home.

"Do it." She chokes out through a sob. I nod slowly and point the sonic at the panel, which lights up at the new energy. Purple rings surround Rose, but she doesn't take her eyes from mine.

"Wait, Rose." I say hurriedly, but she is gone. Just like that. Out of this universe and into her own. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Upon opening them she is still gone. Like a memory. Like she was never there. But I know better.

I turn to my friends that still remain in the room. "River, you're next." I say flatly. River looks at me sadly, but obeys all the same, going over to where Mickey and Jack are waiting.

"Not so fast!" A crazed voice rings out. I whip around to find the speaker, and my hearts drop when I see her beside Amy, gun pointed at her head. Rory has a panicked look on his face, but doesn't dare try to move for Atisha for fear of harm to his wife. Atisha looks dreadful, blood spattered on her face and an awful glint in her eyes.

"Get away from my wife." Rory says coldly, eyes not moving from Amy's scared face.

Atisha laughs, sending chills down my spine. "Come along then, Rory." She taunts, pulling Amy with her. Rory follows her slowly, sending me a desperate look. "That's right. Stand here in front of me now. Don't want Mr. Harkness up there to get any ideas."

"Atisha..." I say slowly, putting my hand up reassuringly. "Please, just let us go."

Atisha shakes her head, a creepy grin on her face. With her free hand she grabs the back of Rory's shirt and pulls him in front of her, creating a shield for herself. "I can end her life, Doctor." The General purrs. "It'd be so easy..."

I feel River come up behind me, and then her hand slowly, carefully inches behind my back and towards the hand holding the sonic screwdriver at my side. I understand quickly and slide my hand inch by inch to meet hers. While the exchange is going on I try to reason with Atisha. "Please, I can help you."

"You can't do anything for me!" Atisha shrieks. "You low-life, good for nothing fool!"

River has made it away from me and to the right, apparently unnoticed by Atisha. Rory's eyes follow his daughter's every move intently, ready to spring into action. He jumps when the alien pulls back the safety on the gun. "Don't you dare!" He snaps, trying to twist around to look at her without making any sudden movements that could set the insane General off.

Atisha laughs again. "Are you going to stop me, pretty boy?" I can hear the insanity clearly in her voice. She seems to have been driven over the edge. Rory gives a meaningful glance to River, urging her to hurry.

Amy speaks up for the first time. "You said that the Doctor killed your family." Rory shoots her a 'shut up!' look, but she doesn't acknowledge him.

"Tread carefully, human." Atisha hisses.

"I'm a mother." Amy continues. "Yours died, yeah?"

"Thanks to The Doctor!" Guilt twitches in my heart at the alien's cold reply.

"Knowing what it's like to lose your mum...Would you really put my daughter through that?" Atisha falters, just a fraction. Hope rises in me, but then the vengeful creature straightens, confidence back.

"To help avenge my mother, yes."

The loud sound of the sonic on high frequency rings throughout the room, and I glance at River to see the screwdriver outstretched in her hand, pointed at Atisha's gun. The alien yelps as her weapon gives out sparks, and jumps away from it quickly. She hits the control panel to the machine that was used to bring Rose here, hand flipping switches at random in her haste to move. The machine starts up, and I can only watch in horror as purple rings surround Amy, who stepped backwards onto the plate.

"Amy!" Rory cries, grabbing Amy's arm to pull her out. She screams in protest as the rings continue, not allowing her to go any further. "Amy get out!"

"I can't!" She cries desperately, pulling back into the circle. Rory breaks through the purple rings and onto the plate with his wife.

"Together!" He shouts over Amy's loud sobbing.

"Or not at all." Amy chokes out.

I run to the control panel, pushing Atisha ruthlessly out of the way, causing her to fall to the ground. My hands hover desperately over the switches and buttons, unsure of what to do. River rushes over and points to sonic at it, pushing the little main switch. I snatch it out of her hand and try myself, but the machine keeps on working, unwilling to stop what it's already begun. "No!" I scream, the word catching in my throat as I pound on the unrelenting keyboard. I look to Amy and Rory, who have calmed now and are in a tight embrace. Amy is facing me, silent tears running down her face.

"I'll be fine, Doctor." She reassures. And then just like that they disappear. Just like Rose before them. Gone. Back into their spot in time that I cannot reach. An idea comes to me, and I turn to Atisha, who is still on the floor, wild eyes looking at me triumphantly.

"Get them back!" I bellow, stalking towards her. "You've done it before, do it again!"

"We're lucky it worked the first time." She says coolly. "It won't work again."

"Make it work!" I say darkly, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Now!" She wrenches her arm out of my grip and goes to the panel and types a code into the keyboard. There's a small _click_ and she lifts it to reveal a hidden switch, which she instantly flips.

"Doctor-" River begins warningly. But it's too late. The machine starts to flame, and I take a few steps back to avoid the sudden, strong smoke. Atisha stands by the destroyed console, smirking.

"What have you done?" I bellow, realization hitting me.

"Putting an end to it!" She cries. And then without warning the machine blows up, sending me flying back. A quick scream from where Atisha was standing. Smoke everywhere.

"Jack! Get out of that vent!" Mickey shouts, cut off by a violent coughing fit.

"River!" I call desperately, trying to see through the smoke. "River!"

"I'm here!" She coughs in return, and I feel a hand entwine with mine. "I'm fine!"

"We have to get out of here!" Jenny screams, and I see her figure crawling towards the open door. "Come on!"

"Mickey, where are you?" I cough, looking at where I think the entrance to the ventilation shaft is.

"Right behind you!" He shouts back, and sure enough there he is, pulling himself flat on the floor to avoid the mass of smoke above our heads. River's hand pulls on mine, and I give her a little push to get her going. I emerge from the room and out of most of the danger, but the smoke is spreading fast. Mickey crawls out right behind me. "Close the door!" He urges, thrown into another coughing fit. I point the sonic at the password panel next to the entrance, forcing it closed.

River and Mickey stagger to their feet and follow Jenny and I through the hallway, and out of our burning prison.

* * *

**I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...**

**Yes, I sent Rose and the Ponds away. I'm an awful person. But I couldn't just let them alone in the wrong universe could I? I suppose I could have...But still. I do realize that what I did what very Steven Moffat of me...I don't know if I should be proud or horrified.**

**I'm also sorry that you didn't get much of Rose. I intended for her to make it into the story more but this is just the way it worked out.**


	13. Period 13

**Here it is: the last chapter. The last page. The end of this story. It's been a good ride. A journey to be remembered. **

**To answer one of the reviews, asking where Clara is - She went through the vent after Martha. :) I checked and I said so in the last chapter. It was brief though.**

* * *

**Period Thirteen - The Last Page**

I watch blankly as Jack's Torchwood gang put out the fire still burning on the second floor. We were held captive inside that accursed building for a week. A long, tiring week. I'm not sure what to do now. Just hop back into the TARDIS and fly around the universe? I can't just forget all that's happened. But what else could I do? Settling down, even for a short while, would drive me insane. I'm not even sure why it hurts so much. After all, it's not like I really _lost _Rose and the Ponds. They were already out of my reach. But the fact that I thought I had gotten them back...Only for them to be taken away again...That's what is causing this numb feeling inside of me. I haven't said a word to anyone since we made it out, not even knowing what I _could _say.

"Doctor?" I look up at Clara's uncertain voice. She's standing in front of me, having walked up without my noticing. The way she's twiddling her thumbs shows the evident fact that she is unsure of what to say.

I force a smile onto my face and I rise to my feet in front of my impossible companion. "Where to next?" I ask as cheerily as possible, walking in the direction of where I was told the TARDIS is parked.

"What?"

I turn to look at Clara's surprised face. "What's wrong?" I ask, pretending that I don't know already.

"You're what's wrong!" Clara exclaims, coming over to me once again, peering at my face. "How can you be so normal? You're acting so cheery! How can you be happy?"

"I'm not happy. I'm very, very far from happy, actually. But I can't just stop now, can I? I have to go on traveling in the TARDIS, all across time and space, because _that's what I do_."

"So you're going to leave without saying goodbye to River? Or Martha, Mickey, or that incredibly handsome man that rescued us? How about your own _daughter_? Hmm?" Clara snaps.

I take a deep breath. "No, Clara. I'm not." I walk towards the TARDIS once again, painfully aware of the fact that Clara hasn't moved.

"What is wrong with you?" Clara shouts at my back, causing me to jump. "You just lost your friends and now you won't even say goodbye to the ones you've got left?" I turn around, mouth open to say something back. "Don't try to make excuses!" Clara snaps hotly. "Do we really mean so little to you? Is this what you do, just disappear without saying goodbye?"

"Clara, no-"

"How long will it be until...until you just drop me off somewhere and leave me there without explaining what's happened, or saying goodbye?"

"That won't happen-"

"Of course it will!" A tear rolls down Clara's cheek. "I've seen all these old friends of yours, Doctor. You have to leave us at some point, don't you? And it _hurts _us. It hurts to travel with an amazing alien who can't die, and travel through time and space with him. It's unlike anything I've ever imagined. But all the time I know...It can't last, can it? Someday you'll just get bored of me, or I'll die-"

"Don't say that!" It's my turn to shout now, making Clara jump a little. "I could never get tired of you, Clara. And you're not going to die."

"Everybody dies, Doctor." She whispers.

"Not if I can help it."

"But you can't! You can't change the fact that I'm human, and someday I'll get too old to travel with you, and then you'll have to find somebody else! Or maybe something will happen to me while I'm flying around with you. We always get ourselves into messes. What if, one day, the mess is too big, and-"

"Fine! Then I suppose I'll leave you now, then, won't I? If you want out so badly then I should, shouldn't I? After all, I _do _lose my companions, don't I? Look at Rose, stuck in a parallel world. And the Ponds, trapped in a time lock. Martha and Mickey are well off, sure, but only because they left on their own accord. And then there's Donna, who can't remember me!" I'm hurt, and angry, and upset, and I feel slightly sick to the stomach.

"Jenny's alright though, isn't she?" Clara says softly, more as a statement than a question. "And there's River. I mean, sure, she's a little bit weird, but I'm betting she's like that around anyone."

"Oh, so now you're trying to lighten the mood? I thought I was supposed to be feeling awful right now?" I say, shaking my head tiredly.

"No, Doctor, that's not the point!" Clara cries, taking my hand gently. "I just...I don't get how you can keep on going like you do. Most people would have fallen apart by now. Why haven't you?"

"Because...Because..." I stutter, unsure of what to say. "I just haven't, ok?"

Clara's fingers let go of mine, and pain fills my hearts as she walks away in the direction of the hill where we first set foot on the planet.

"Doctor!" I turn at Martha's call, and see her running over to me, Mickey right behind her. Upon reaching me, she looks deep into my eyes searchingly. "Were you going to leave without us?"

"No, of course not." I lie; doing my best to ignore Clara's indignant huff and annoyed glare. "I was just looking for you, actually."

"How're you holding up?" Martha asks tentatively. "You know what happened to your friends wasn't your fault, don't you?" Her sympathetic face and tone hurt me more than they should.

"Yeah, yeah, of course..." I trail off.

"We need a ride home. To earth." Mickey pipes up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, alright."

"What's this about leaving?" Jenny's voice calls. I turn to see her walking over, arms folded. "I know a lot has happened, but that doesn't mean you can just pop off the planet without saying goodbye!"

"No, no, I wasn't leaving quite yet." The lying makes my hearts ache, but it doesn't hurt as much as it would to see my friend's faces if I told them I was running. _Always running..._

"Good, because I need to say goodbye too!" I look up at the familiar voice to see Jack strutting over to us, mischievous grin on his face as always. I hold back an exasperated sigh. I don't know how he can still smile, not after all that's happened.

"Well, you've come just in time, then. We've got to be off." I say briskly. I just have to get out of here. Get off this terrible planet and never come back.

Jack pulls me into a friendly hug, and I reluctantly return it. "You be careful now, Doctor." He says cheerily, breaking the hug. "And, if your lady friend here ever gets tired of your bantering," Jack winks at Clara. "Make sure to give me a call."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, Jack. You'll be the first to know."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath."

Jenny throws her arms around me and just for a moment a feeling of calm washes over me. It's that father instinct in me, I suppose. "I love you, Dad." My hearts melt at her words, and I blink quickly to stop the tears that are threatening to come. We pull apart, and I smile at her. "You have to take me on some trips. Later, of course. But you owe me that, I think."

I nod, the thought of traveling with my kind-of-sort-of daughter actually sounds appealing. "Of course, we'll have to do that." I agree.

"Don't forget!" Jenny presses.

"Never." I say, smiling for real this time. "We'd better be off now, I suppose. Jenny, you've got a way to get off of this planet, I suppose?"

"I'm going to be traveling with Torchwood for a while now, so, yes, I have." Jenny replies excitedly, looking to Jack.

I raise an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What, you don't trust me with your daughter, Doctor?" Jack teases.

"No, actually, I don't."

"I'll be fine, Dad! Don't worry about me." Jenny says confidently. "Honestly, I'm not a baby."

"Alright, alright." I relent. "Just be careful."

Jenny gives me one last hug and then runs off toward the gathering Torchwood gang a little ways away. Jack salutes me, and with a quick wink at Clara he follows after my daughter.

"Come on, then." Martha says, patting my arm. "Let's get going."

o0-0o

* * *

We climb up the hill, and there is the TARDIS, parked in the exact same place as before, waiting for our return.

"Well, that's a sight for sore eyes." Mickey says, grinning. "I haven't been in that thing in ages!"

"She's changed inside - new design - so don't get lost!" I say, tossing Mickey the TARDIS key and ushering him, Martha, and Clara to the blue box. My eyes have fallen on someone more important than the TARDIS for the moment. Clara notices I'm not following them, and looks at me quizzically.

"Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Go and make sure those two don't get lost in the TARDIS, will you?" I reply, already walking to my waiting wife. Clara notices River and goes to the TARDIS. Her small, slightly triumphant smile isn't unnoticed by me.

"Hello, Sweetie." River greets me as I reach where she is standing at the edge of the hill where Clara and I admired the planet when we first landed.

"What will you do now?" I ask, looking out at the peaceful landscape in front of us.

"Oh, you know; Travel through time and space, creating some ruckus along the way…Same as usual." She laughs a little. The smile fades from her lips as she looks at my face, eyes searching. "What about you?"

"Drop Martha and Mickey off at home. Then, I suppose...Go on like I always do."

"Typical."

"What?" I ask, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Typical of you to pretend as if nothing's happened. Just jump back into your blue box and fly away."

"And what else am I supposed to do?" I ask, getting slightly annoyed. "What else _could _I do?"

"Nothing, I suppose." River says calmly. "Although you could visit some friends. Take some time away from travel, just for a while.

"Yeah, maybe."

River puts her hand on my cheek, turning my face gently to look at hers. "Don't do this to yourself." She says earnestly.

"Do what? What am I doing?"

"Act as if you're alright, because I know you're not."

"Is it that obvious?" I sigh, energy fading again.

"Very." River replies with a small, sad smile. "It's ok to not be alright, you know. Don't try to pretend to be what you're not." I take a deep breath, letting the silence settle into a natural calm.

"I've got to go." I say at last.

"I understand." River says with a smile. She takes me by surprise as she cups the back of my neck with her hand and kisses me on the lips. My arms don't flail about like they usually do in these cases. Instead, they seem to instinctively wrap around my wife's waist, and we hold each other like that for a moment. I take a small step back, waving in farewell as I walk to the TARDIS. No goodbyes are said out loud. After all, as River knows - I hate endings.

* * *

**Thank you all SO much for all the amazing support! I'm sorry for all the times that I didn't post for quite a while, and I thank you for being patient! You're all really awesome! *Claps***

**I would love some last reviews and feedback on my now completed story! I feel pretty accomplished now! :)**


End file.
